Por Siempre
by Crucio for you
Summary: Ha terminado la épica Batalla Final en Hogwarts. Ya no hay más Sangres sucias ni sangre limpia. Nadie sabe donde está Hermione y quien la ayudará en su camino a la realidad será nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy


"**Por siempre"**

Este es un mini-fic hecho para Sofia M Maydana W. Calro que si alguien más gusta leerlo y darme su opinión va a ser muy bien recibida

Unas horas más tarde de librar la épica batalla final contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a Draco nada le apetecía, nada, menos hablar, solo pedía eso, hablar con cierta castaña, compañera suya, que se había pasado odiando 5 años, que cuando se dio cuenta del destino que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, se dio cuanta que el estar defendiendo por tantos años las ideas de un mago tenebroso que en realidad, no tenían tanto fundamento, sabiendo que Voldemort era mestizo. Ahí fue cuando Draco se dio cuanta de su realidad, ese momento en que moría de miedo cuando le dijeron que su deber era asesinar a Dumbledore, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad todos querían ayudarlo, en que Dumbledore siempre le ofreció su ayuda, siempre tuvo una oportunidad, para decir no, para retractarse pero a pesar de todo, no lo hizo.

Pero todo eso era ya pasado, ahora él se había arrepentido y hubiera seguido ayudando al bando en que siempre quiso estar de no ser que estaba moralmente comprometido con obedecer a su padre y a su madre y solo en el último momento renunciara los ideales del Señor Tenebroso y huir.

Desde esa tarde, desde el momento en que huyó de Hogwarts, quiso regresar a saber que había pasado con todos, a saber si estaban vivos, aunque no les tuviera aprecio a todos, porque en su cabeza en realidad no le interesaba mucho Potter ni Weasley, pero si Granger, esa sabelotodo. Esa chica que siempre lo igualó, incluso superó en todos los ámbitos en los que podían superarse en Hogwarts, todos claro, menos vuelo, pero eso no le quitaba agallas, y quizás por eso, solo por eso Draco estaba perdida y profundamente enamorado de Hermione, aunque él no se había dado cuenta del todo, aunque en realidad él no lo quería admitir del todo, ahí estaba en la Mansión Malfoy dando vueltas desesperado esperando, solo eso le quedaba, esperar a saber que había pasado.

-¡RON! ¡RON!-gritaba un acelerado Harry-¿Estás bien Ron?, has visto a Hermione? ¡No la encuentro por ningún lado!-

-¿QUÉ? Oh vaya-dijo Ron un poco más calmado que su amigo-Si Harry estoy bien, al parecer todo ha acabado¿ no es cierto?, yo tampoco encuentro a Hermione y me preocupa llevo horas buscándola, desde que acabaste con Vol.. -hizo una mueca de desagrado-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Gran Comedor no la he visto, estaba en una lucha con Bellatrix, pero ya han pasado tres horas de aquello, no se donde está-dijo bastante frustrado y preocupado-¿Y Ginny o Neville? ¿No la han visto?

-¡HARRY!¡HARRY!-Luna en ese momento iba gritando a todo pulmón por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, Luna después de la Batalla Final había querido ir a felicitar a Harry pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, hizo una cara de hastió y siguió en si búsqueda, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, parecía que había escombros y un derrumbe estrepitoso pero había algo más ahí abajo, o alguien más-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!, ¿Hermione que te pasa? Por Merlín no, no, no ,no. Hermione dime que estás bien, Hermione, por favor, no, ¡NO!

En otro de los pasillos iba Theodore Nott, aunque era un Slytherin al final decidió quedarse y darse cuenta de sus errores, al final decidió por su propio pie retractarse de todo y tomar el bando correcto, se había quedado a la guerra y había sobrevivido, se había quedado, sabiendo de antemano, que las oportunidades para sobrevivir eran mínimas, pero ahí estaba fuerte, cansado, sí, pero vivo, iba camino a su Sala Común, bueno más bien, a ver que había quedado de ella cuando escuchó unos gritos desgarradores en unos de los pasillos, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vislumbró a Luna Lovegood arrodillada en el piso sujetando por los hombros a alguien más, aunque de lejos no pudo distinguir quién era, al momento de acercarse, con mucho polvo, y varios rasguños y heridas que se veían en muy mal estado, la distinguió, ahí estaba Hermione Granger.

Theo se empezó a acercar lentamente hasta quedar a menos de un paso de Luna

Luna al sentir que alguien estaba ahí se volteó con una mirada que si cualquiera la hubiera visto, se hubiera puesto a llorar.-Ho-ho-hola-dijo Luna entre sollozos- ¿Que quieres he Nott?- Luna nunca era agresiva no estaba en su carácter pero después de ver a Hermione en esas condiciones, cualquiera hubiera entendido el porqué del comportamiento de ella-¿Se te perdió algo eh?, digo porque no vas con tus demás amigos Slytherin´s a burlarse de Hermione eh? ¡Eh!

Theo estaba sorprendido por varias cosas, primera, creyó que Luna no lo conocía, nunca pensó que se supiera si quiera su apellido, Theo la conocía de sobra, siempre le había llamado la atención esa chica tan especial, tan siempre en su mundo, que nunca le había importado que era lo que decían a sus espaladas, tan Ravenclaw, tan inteligente, tan ella, Theodore llevaba años sintiendo algo por Luna pero nunca se lo había dicho por falta de valor, por esos prejuicios tan arraigados a lo largo de los años-Disculpa, lamento de verdad si me meto en lo que nadie me llama, pero no soporto ver a nadie llorar, ¿es Granger cierto?, ¿está bien?- Su voz aunque firme, sonaba bastante preocupada no solo por Hermione sino por Luna al verla en ese estado

Luna lo vio con una mezcla de arrepentimiento por lo dicho anteriormente y de admiración, ¿un Slytherin sangre pura hablando con ella y preguntándole por Hermione?-Gracias-dijo Luna, empezando a llorar de nuevo- de verdad, no sé que le pasa, la encontré así no reacciona, no pasa nada-

_Enervarte_-Nada, solo un pequeño respiro por parte de Hermione, Luna estaba agonizando por su amiga y por más que Theo gritaba todo tipo de hechizos para despertarla, no podía hacer nada-Luna, ¡LUNA!, hay que llevarla cuanto antes a San Mungo no sé que tiene, pero no despierta con nada, cualquier hechizo tuvo que haberla despertado y no es así, está mal, tenemos que traerla Luna.

Al llegar un Theodore Nott cargando a Hermione Granger en brazos con una Luna Lovegood bastante preocupada a su lado, no era algo normal y menos considerando que venían corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban para llegar al Gran Comedor.

-¡LUNA! ¡LUNA!, QUE ESTÁ PASANDO QUE..? ¡HERMIONE!-Ahí estaban Ginny, Harry y Ron gritando, pasmados por lo que acaban de ver

-¡Hermione! No, no es cierto, ¿Hermy que te pasa? Hermy, Her..-preguntaba Ron con preocupación

Luna les contó como había encontrado por casualidad a Hermione en uno de los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras y de cómo se había encontrado con Theo, todo entre lágrimas y sonidos de frustración

Hay que aparecernos, no hay tiempo-decía Harry-Conseguí este traslador-señalando a un pequeño plato de oro de las vajillas de Hogwarts-Nos llevará San Mungo, vamos Theo, Luna, Ginny y Ron ¡CORRAN! ¡1, 2,3!

Y todos sintieron en ese momento el tirón ya tan conocido de lo que era viajar por traslador

Y ahí estaba San Mungo repleto de gente, magos y brujas que presentaban diversos ssíntomas sufridos en la Batalla de Hogwarts pero ninguno estaba inconsciente, solo Hermione

En ese momento salió una enfermera de un cuarto-¡HARRY POTTER!, ¿Señor en que podemos ayudarlo?¿Se encuentra bien?-decía la sanadora un tanto sorprendida-

-Por favor, ayúdeme, mi amiga, yo, la guerra, no reacciona… por favor, necesito ayuda

-¡Wilkies! Ayúdame con esta chica, ¡CORRE!

Harry y todos los demás solo pudieron ver como se llevaban a Hermione por un pasillo, inconsciente, sola.

-Señor Potter acompáñeme-dijo mirando la sanadora a todo el grupo que lo acompañaba

-No, ellos vienen conmigo, son de mi completa confianza-dijo Harry

-Hemos llevado a la señorita..

-Granger, Hermione Granger

-Claro, hemos llevado a la señorita Granger a Daños por Encantamientos, parece bastante grave y no sabemos si vaya a sobrevivir, lo que le hayan hecho fue magia oscura muy poderosa, esto no es cualquier maldición, está bastante grave y necesitamos que se quede por lo menos una persona para informarles de su avance-

-¡Yo lo haré!-dijeron al mismo tiempo cinco voces

La sanadora sonrió-Si me esperaba eso, gracias a ustedes hemos ganado la guerra, de verdad gracias, eso es lo que le falta al mundo, una pequeña más cantidad de unión y solidaridad-La sanadora se fue sonriéndoles a consulta con Hermione

-Luna permíteme un momento tengo que salir, ahorita regreso-dijo Theo

-Sí Theo, no tardes-dijo sonriendo Luna

Escribía Theo, mandándole un lechuza a Draco

Draco, Hermione está bastante mal, querías noticias y aquí las tienes, ven rápido a San Mungo, estamos en el cuarto piso

Theo

-Harry no sé que tenga Hermione pero esto no me gusta, nunca por un hechizo alguien se había puesto así-dijo Ginny

-Lo sé-decía Harry-yo tampoco lo había visto nunca

En ese momento venía caminando Theo con un acompañante no muy bien recibido entre ellos

-¡MALFOY! ¿Qué quieres eh? ¿Venir a molestar a Hermione?- decían un Ron y Harry bastante alterados

-Cállate Potter y tú también Weasley, que créanme, no estoy aquí por ustedes, estoy aquí por Granger

-¿Qué? ¿Tu aquí Malfoy, por Hermione? ¿En que mundo pasa eso?-dijo Ginny un tanto molesta

-Weasley no te metas tu también, como ya les dijo no me produce ningún placer el estar aquí con ustedes, Theo me mandó una lechuza, y al recibirla me aparecí inmediatamente aquí

-¿Por qué?-dijo Luna, no lo dijo de forma molesta ni autoritaria, sino simplemente con una duda muy sincera

Eso si que Draco no se lo esperaba, se esperaba reclamos y gritos, como ya había comprobado, pero nunca una pregunta tan directa y tan honesta

-Yo…, yo.

-¡SEÑOR POTTER! La srta. Granger acaba de despertar, se encuentra bastante débil, si gustan pueden pasar a verla, pero por favor, no le pregunten nada-dijo la sanadora

-Vamos

-¿Hermione? ¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Harry feliz de verla viva

-Hola Hermy-dijo Ron asombrado

-¿Hermione? Habla- decía Ginny bastante preocupada porque su amiga no parecía que estuviera si quiera haciéndoles caso

-¿Ho, hola? ¿En donde estoy?-Hermione había despertado y se veía bastante confusa

-¡Hermione! Estamos en San Mungo, al parecer recibiste una maldición bastante fuerte, y te tuvimos que traer de emergencia aquí-dijo Luna-¿Hermy, estás bien?

-Yo.., a yo, bueno, no sé, solo, amm, disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?

En ese momento Hermione estaba tan agotada que se había quedado dormida, dejando a sus amigos con cara de espanto, pues no se les había pasado por alto, que Hermione no reconociera a nadie

Ya había pasado de eso más de 6 horas y todos seguían en San Mungo igual de confusos

-Dra. Sanders, que tiene Hermione? ¿Por qué no nos reconoció?

-Disculpen, de verdad a todos por no venirles a dar resultados antes, pero le habíamos estado haciendo estudios a su amiga, ya hemos probado todo, desde cualquier hechizo sanador, o magia conocida, hasta medicamentos muggles, pero nada ha funcionado, en cuanto les tengamos los resultados o algo nuevo les avisaré

Ya habían pasado dos días de aquello, Hermione seguía sin responder a nada y ni a Harry ni a Ron les habían dicho que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. Cabe resaltar, que Draco en todo este tiempo al igual que Theo no se habían ido, y tanto Ginny como Harry y Ron se empezaban a preguntar porque tanto interés por parte de Malfoy en Hermione.

Mientras Theo y Luna se habían hecho bastante buenos amigos, siempre se les veía platicando esperando a saber algo de Hermione, en San Mungo ya habían pasado por ahí, esperando noticias de su querida Hermione, bastantes amigos suyos como Neville, McGonagall, Parvati y Padma, Flitwick, Sprout, Seamus, Dean, Cormac McLaggen, el sr. y la sra. Weasley, etc. Etc. Tantas personas que apreciaban mucho a Hermione.

Harry había recibido muchas lechuzas, felicitándolo por su logro sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y la ayuda que había proporcionado al mundo de la magia

Por su parte a Draco el Ministerio le había enviado una lechuza diciendo que tendría una audiencia en el Departamento de Misterios por sus antecedentes de mortífago, al igual que sus padres, los Malfoy irían juntos.

A pesar de todo y la enemistad que siempre había existido entre Ron, Harry hacia Draco, ellos le habían dicho que iban a hacer todo lo posible porque se le juzgara justamente, porque, a fin de cuentas, Draco se había arrepentido de todo, nunca había querido hacer aquello, aunque de su padre no se podía decir lo mismo

Al cuarto día de que Hermione estaba en San Mungo, la sanadora Sanders salió nuevamente con una pila de papeles en la mano, llamando la atención de todos

-Eh hola-dijo la sanadora-Espero que no hayan estado muy incómodos

-No hay problema-dijo Ron-¿Qué pasa?

-Verá señor Weasley, esto es complicado, no se como decirlo, no es fácil

-Solo dígalo, créame, nosotros estamos igual de preocupados- dijo Ginny un tanto molesta por no decir las cosas claro

-La srta... Granger se encuentra bastante mal, y es difícil que se recupere, los maleficios que recibió fueron muy fuerte y seguidos, solo una mago con un conocimiento muy amplio sobre el tema podría hacerlo, recibió varios _cruciatus_ y otros hechizos que no hemos identificado, por eso estaba inconsciente, pero lo que más nos preocupa, es que también, ella no está bien, ella... ella… es posible que no recupere la memoria, se la borraron aproximadamente solo conserva su infancia, posiblemente ni siquiera crea que son magos, toda su estadía en el mundo mágico le ha sido quitado, no lo recuerda, para ella, ustedes no existen-

Parecía que les había caído un balde agua fría a todo en ese instante, Luna y Ginny estaban a punto de llorar de frustración e impotencia, Harry simplemente estaba atónito, Ron estaba lanzando bastantes groserías al aire, Theo solo alcanzaba a abrazar a Luna, y Draco, él, simplemente estaba destrozado, tenía una mezcla de frustración, con impotencia, con desesperación, con coraje, con miedo, con tristeza con todo.

-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! TIENE QUE CURRARLA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDE? ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR ASÍ, ES IMPOSIBLE, ELLA NO, ella no, ella…

-¿Sr. Malfoy cierto?-dijo la sanadora

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, sr. Malfoy, lamento decirle que no la expusieron a un hechizo fueron varios seguidos, un daño así es prácticamente irreparable, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Hermione está ne perfectas condiciones para irse a su casa, ya está sana, la hemos tratados, solo se tendrá que tomar alguna pociones y listo, en cuanto a su memoria, me facilitarían el hecho de que ella se quedara en alguna de sus casas-dirigiéndose a Ginny, Luna y Harry- ustedes la podrán ayudar

Dos días después Hermione estaba en La Madriguera al cuidado de Molly, quien estaba destrozada por Fred y ahora Hermione, no sabía que hacer

Al día siguiente Hermione había despertado y les había preguntado quienes eran y en donde estaba, toda la familia Weasley y Harry le habían explicado su situación, aunque Hermione no lo había creído del todo, se le hacían personas amables, así que no le había importado mucho, se sentía segura, le habían explicado que sus padres estaban igual que ella, así que o mejor era quedarse ahí, Theo había estado viniendo constantemente para ver el estado de Hermione

Ya era tarde, y Hermione estaba dormida, soñando

_-Flashback-_

_-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-decía un hombre muy grande con una espesa barba_

_-Su casa será como su hogar-decía una señora con moño bien apretado en la nuca y una túnica verde_

_-¡Gryffindor!-gritaba un sombrero a todo pulmón_

_-No, Harry, no es Snape, es Quirrel, siempre fue él_

_-Ni siquiera en este mundo hablar Pársel es bueno_

_-Tuberías. Hermione sabía la respuesta Ron_

_-Maldita sangre sucia_

_-¡Pagarás por eso Malfoy! _Tragacaracoles!

_-Profesor Lupin, usted es un hombre-lobo, ¡Harry! Es un animago, Sirius Black es un perro_

_-Hermione, tú eres una chica-¡QUE OBSERVADOR!_

_-¿Que emocionante no? Romper las reglas_

_-Tienes que decírselo a Dumbledore, Umbridge no puede hacerte esto_

_-¿Horrocruxes? Iré a la biblioteca, tal vez encuentre algo_

_-¿Malfoy? ¿Siempre fue Malfoy?_

_-Ya sé donde puede estar uno Harry, en el Valle de Godric_

_-¡La Sala de los Menesteres!_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione en medio de la noche

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!-gritaban a la vez Harry, Ginny y Ron, precedidos por George, Molly y Arthur

-¿Hermione que te pasa, estás bien? ¿En que te ayudamos?

-Yo… a yo, ¡oh Harry! ¡Ron!

-Creí, creí, ¡Hermione nos recuerdas!-decía Ron saltando de alegría- pero como

-No lo se Ron, solo soñé con ustedes, y ahí estaban todos, y yo, y aaaa los extraño tanto

Unas horas más tarde, ya había amanecido y Draco había sido el primero en presentar en La Madriguera, lo cual a todo se les había hecho raro, a todos, menos a Theo.

Luna y Theo prácticamente ya eran novios, Luna se los estaba contado a Ginny y a Hermione

_-Flashback-_

_-Luna yo sé que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, y lo entiendo, digo Hermione está mal y no lo entiendo yo no sé que hacer para ayudarles, yo solo, quiero decirte que llevo siete años de mi vida tratando de acercarme a ti y no sabia como, solo quería estar contigo, Luan te amo y siempre lo hecho pero a veces los prejuicios podían más conmigo, pero Luna ,por fin tengo una oportunidad y no la pienso desaprovechar, te quiero y no me voy a separar de ti. Así que, Luna, quieres ser mi novia_

_Luna estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, ella llevaba los mismo siete años esperando a que algún chico le dijera algo pero en cuanto lo vio supo que solo seria 'el, ahí estaba con su corbata verde con plateado, al completo estilo Slytherin, se juntaba con Draco, y nunca creyó que justamente le se interesara justamente en ella, esa chica Ravenclaw, Lunática, que solo hablaba de nargles y torposoplos, pero finalmente, estaba frente a ella, Theo su príncipe, pidiendo lo que siempre soñó, estar con ella_

_-SI THEO!, yo también te amo y lo haré siempre solo que no me lo esperaba-_

_-Fin del flashback-_

A la semana de estar en La Madriguera a Hermione le costaba bastante trabajo todavía practicar hechizos y recordarlos completamente todos, recordaba fragmentos pero eso era un gran avance, nadie se lo esperaba, en menos de una semana se había recuperado por si misma, por si sola

Ese día Theo recibió una lechuza de Draco

Theo

Necesito decirle a Hermione todo lo que siento, me he visto en varios problemas legales, pero no puedo ir a cumplir mi condena en Azkabán sin decirle lo que siento, de verdad, sé que no aguanto más, me podrías esperar a las afueras del Callejón Diagon y de ahí ir a La Madriguera

Gracias, Draco

-Oh Hermione alguien esta tocando la puerta podrías ir a abrir querida-dijo Molly

-Claro

-Hola! Malfoy, que quieres

-A yo vaya, hola Granger

-Hermione podemos pasar-dijo Theo

-Ah, si claro

-Hermione! Querida, quienes son

-Oh Molly no te preocupes son solo Malfoy y Theo

-¿Y?-dijo Hermione encarando una ceja-¿Que se te perdió eh Malfoy?

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas

-Yo me voy Hermione no te preocupes, creo que Ginny y Luna están afuera/dijo Theo

-Si Theo, también están Harry y Ron, en un momento salgo

Hermione estaba molesta, que se creía Malfoy para venir a hablar con ella a solas, cuando sabía que estaba débil, solo que nadie le había dicho que él había estado en San Mungo esperando a que saliera

-Verás Granger, es decir Hermione, hace dos días fui a un juicio por mi pasado de Mortífagos junto con mi familia, voy a ir a Azkabán un año , por lo que hice, por lo que hacía, quiero que me disculpes por todo, por lo que te hice sufrir los siete años de Hogwarts, por menospreciarte, por llamarte Sangre sucia, por burlarme de ti, por todo, por mis insultos, por mis amigos, por no respetarte, por ser un maldito en tu vida, te pido perdón por odiarte, por lo que ocasioné por todo, solo discúlpame Hermione, yo no pensaba hacer esto, mi vida se ha guiado siempre por tontos prejuicios de la pureza de la sangre por obedecer a un mago que casualmente es mestizo por

-Malfoy, disculpa Draco, no te entiendo, porque…

-Por favor Hermione no me interrumpas, solo escúchame al final solo tu decidirás que hacer, te admiro muchísimo Hermione Jean Granger, por lo que eres, por ser tú, por tu inteligencia, eres brillante, eres especial, eres, lo eres todo par mi, voy a ir a Azkabán Hermione, un año, y solo quiero tener un recuerdo tuyo…

En ese momento Draco se acercó y la besó. Él se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, siempre había querido hacer eso, la amaba y con eso se lo decía todo, estaba dando todo de sí, porque él sabía que posiblemente sería el primero y el último, porque la quería para siempre y nunca, nunca la olvidaría…

Hermione primero estaba desconcertada, ¿Draco haciendo eso?, pero de repente, sintió toda esa pasión, todo ese amor oculto por años sin que nadie sospechara nada, ese amor prohibido, ese amor, que ella correspondía, porque aunque Hermione nunca lo había querido admitir siempre le había gustado Draco, siempre lo había admirado en secreto, igual que él a ella, pero en un mundo como ese nunca se había visto a un mago antes racista sangre pura enamorado de una hija de muggles, por siempre Gryffindor, por siempre Slytherin, por siempre los dos, juntos, porque en ese momento eran uno mismo, porque en ese momento estaban dando todo de sí, sin importar el mañana, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarles las opiniones, siendo libres, siendo por siempre ellos

Después de unos segundos interminables, Draco se separó un poco y apoyando la frente en la de Hermione le dijo-Siempre te amé Hermione, siempre, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para luchar por lo que quería, te amo Hermione-

-Draco, yo, yo, yo… Siento lo mismo, nunca pensé que diría esto pero te amo Draco, te quiero con toda mi alma, quiero luchar por esto, ¿Por qué nunca podremos estar juntos eh? ¿porqué siempre esas estúpidas rivalidades? No te vayas, Draco, yo nunca quise aceptar esto, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no puedo ocultarlo, y creo que tu tampoco, por favor, ayúdame, no te vayas, te necesito

-Nunca más Hermione, nunca más, iré a Azkabán, cumpliré mi condena y seré un hombre libre, te recordaré siempre, voy a luchar por ti, no me voy a dejar llevar, regresaré en un año, por ti, Hermione siempre por ti, te lo prometo, no me olvides

Un año después…

-¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!

-¡HERMIONE! Aquí estás, por un momento temí que no vinieras

-No seas tonto Draco, siempre voy a estar aquí, te amo, nunca, nunca me voy a separar de ti, por favor

-Te amo Hermione y siempre lo haré, sé que tal vez sea precipitado, bueno, muy precipitado, pero, Hermione Jean Granger a pesar de todo lo que hemos superado juntos, a pesar de todo lo que viene, tengo que preguntarte algo y necesito que seas lo más sincera conmigo

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Me estás asustando

-Hermione nunca me voy a ir de tu lado, pero quiero saber, ¿si quieres ser mi esposa?, la nueva Señora Malfoy-todo esto lo decía Draco profundamente preocupado por la respuesta de Hermione, con un hermoso anillo, discreto pero bellísimo, que él sabía le iría perfectamente a ella

-Yo..., yo no... Oh vaya

-¿No? ¿Tú no quieres Hermione? Oh si es por el dinero o el trabajo eso no es problema, te daré todo lo que necesites, todo solo pídemelo, es más si..

-Shhh Draco, no es por eso, eso no me importa, es solo que, ¿no crees que haya demasiados problemas lo que llevaría esto?

-¿Y que importa? He esperado ocho años para decirte esto Hermione y no me arrepiento de nada porque te amo, lucharé por ti contra quien sea, incluyo a Potter y a Weasley

-Oh Draco! Sabes que ellos no son problema

-Lo sé, solo quiero hacerte saber, que lo que venga ahí voy estar, no repetiré los mismos errores, no luché por ti en el pasado, pero ahora tenemos todo un futuro para construir juntos y no permitiré que nada se interponga

-Te amo Malfoy

-Te amo Granger

Y los dos tomados de la mano se desparecieron con rumbo a La Madriguera para contar las buenas nuevas, por que ya no importaba esa lucha de clases, esa discriminación, esos eran días oscuros, ya no, había pasado poco más de un año de la caída de Lord Voldemort y ya nada importaba, porque el mundo ya no sería igual, habría equidad, había valor, amistad y amor. Con eso, cualquier problema lo puedes superar, sobretodo si estás junto a esa persona que más amas, y en este caso Draco y Hermione eran un claro ejemplo de ello, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, un Sangre Pura y una hija de muggles, ya nada importaba, esa llama del amor nunca se apagaría…

"_**La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz**_**"**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, es la primera historia Dramione que escribo y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios! :D**


End file.
